


tonight i'm alive

by sanguinedawns



Series: stay a while [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinedawns/pseuds/sanguinedawns
Summary: the one where kiba & suigetsu hookup.





	tonight i'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop laughing. this has to be be considered crack fic. does this pairing even have a real tag? anyway. suigetsu is my fav boy after sns in the whole damn show. he's a star. an icon. an aqua legend. kiba? he's so cute. anyway this is for a mutual and it's so bad a ridiculous. i hope u like it anyway. it's set in the same universe as my last fic (single!dad sasuke) but you can read it on its own.

It honest to god starts as a joke. Suigetsu likes teasing, flirting, you know? He’s never serious and that’s why it’s easy to get along with the group of people he is always hanging out with. That does change around college when acquaintances turn into lifelong friends but the best part of knowing Karin, Sasuke and Jugo is they like him as _is_. So, yeah everyone else who comes along is temporary and for fun because what’s life without a little of that.

 

He’s texting Kiba about the rock-climbing place he’d visited the past weekend with Jugo, _well_ more like flirting with Kiba, when Sasuke says, “Going after Naruto’s single straight friend is not the smartest thing you’ve done. You’re gonna send him into early cardiac arrest.”

 

Suigetsu grins, looping his arms around Sasuke’s neck and pulling him back onto the couch, “Aw, baby, you’re still my #1.”

 

“Suigetsu.”

 

“Sasuke.”

 

Flicking his forehead, Sasuke warns, “Our friend groups better not have a conflict just cause you couldn’t keep it in your pants. I don’t want Naruto upset cause everyone hates each other.”

 

Suigetsu leans on his shoulder, the opening credits to some movie Sasuke had picked on Netflix start rolling, “I am just teasing, you know?”

 

\--

 

Kiba shows up to his door with a box of pizza and a case of beer, chattering away before Suigetsu even gets a hello out, “Apparently, Sasuke made the first move. Anyway, you were right they kept it casual and it worked out.”

 

Stopping in his tracks he turns to find Suigetsu in nothing but a towel, he’d just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang so obviously, he sprinted. He runs a hand through his wet hair, 100% aware of Kiba’s running his eyes down the exposed skin, “Hello.”

 

The other doesn’t respond right away giving Suigetsu the chance to cross the distance between them, gingerly placing a finger under Kiba’s jaw. He closes his slight agape mouth shut, “Eyes up here, Champ.”

 

Breaking out of his daze Kiba stumbles back, flailing and making excuses, “Put on some clothes, dude!”

 

The rest of the night passes playing video games, eating and talking. Somewhere on his third beer bottle—Suigetsu can tell Kiba is kind of a lightweight—Kiba’s complaining, pouting as he scarfs down the popcorn, they’d made some an hour ago, “Fuck Naruto. He’s going to get laid on the regular now meanwhile the rest of us are still single.”

 

Suigetsu could point out with Sasuke’s job, parenting they’re unlikely to find a lot of time, but instead he jokingly offers, drawing his face closer to his new friend, “I mean, you can too.”

 

Kiba blinks, “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“You’re so cute,” Suigetsu snickers, leaning until their mouth’s a hair’s breadth apart. He can see the way Kiba’s turning tomato red, “Don’t know about the girlfriend part, but definitely can fix the sex part.”

 

Kiba books it out of his apartment at lightning speed, excuses falling from his mouth like waterfall.

 

It definitely started as a joke.

 

\--

 

“Can you hurry up? Naruto’s supposed to pick me up before we head to Lee’s,” Kiba groans, hands fisted in Suigetsu’s hair.

 

Suigetsu grins’ salaciously, fingers working Kiba’s belt as he pulls down his jeans, “Hold on, baby, there’s no fun in rushing.”

 

The other can’t protest because his complaints get swallowed by his groans.

 

Right. How did Suigetsu get here? On his knees? Well, after he’d jokingly offered that one-time Kiba apparently hadn’t stopped thinking about it. Showing up at his place the next weekend, slightly panicked and fully prepared.

 

“I think I want to have sex with you,” Kiba had declared with a straight face.

 

Suigetsu hadn’t meant to laugh, but he couldn’t hold it in—clutching his stomach, “I know I offered, but it was mostly a joke. I’m not sleeping with a straight guy.”  


Well, that _too_ had been a lie. If college was anything to remember by then he definitely had a slight sadistic streak, but he’d promised Sasuke he won’t take it too far and he’s not about to break it. Surprisingly, he hadn’t need to because Kiba shifted uncomfortably before admitting, “Actually, I’m not as straight as you’d think.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Listen, no one knows, and it’s not that big of a deal or whatever. But I definitely fooled around in college.”

 

Surprised, Suigetsu had asked, “Naruto doesn’t know?”

 

“No because I started dating my long-term girlfriend then and thought it was a fluke or whatever. Well, until—”

 

“Me?” Kiba had groaned at the absolute smugness in his voice and they’d settled on an _arrangement_. “You can’t tell Sasuke. Cause if he knows Naruto will and this is just fun.”

 

Flashforward to right now they’re at Kiba’s apartment, hooking up before he has to go out with his friends. Apparently, they get together at least once every two weeks, “I wish we had more time.”

 

“Less talking, more using that mouth,” Kiba whines.

 

\--

Kiba falls on his back, chest rising and falling as Suigetsu too tries to catch his breath. The brunette’s straight hair is spread on the pillow, sweat shining down his naked torso, “That was…”

 

“Incredible,” Kiba finishes. Suigetsu’s body feels like jelly he’s definitely not moving for at least the whole night. He should shower though he’s sticky in places that won’t be fun in the morning.

 

He goes to say something when Kiba’s phone buzzes. He reads the text and mumbles out loud, “Naruto wants me over.”

 

Kiba looks at him, then the time on his phone, “It’s only eight….I can push off another hour if you want. He’s been a wreck since the breakup.”

 

Suigetsu thinks this sudden crazy sex drive should be concerning but his body is moving before he can catch up, climbing onto Kiba with his thighs on either sides, and settles right where he can feel the other’s dick twitch.

 

“We’re terrible people,” Suigetsu is leaning in for a kiss.

 

“Absolutely horrible.”  


 

\--

 

They don’t get caught. Or so, he _thinks_. It’s a little after Sasuke and Naruto have gotten back together when the cat comes out of the bag. They’re over at Suigetsu’ hanging out, Naruto asks if he has a charger he can use so naturally he points to his room, “Yeah, it should be on my dresser.”

 

The blonde gets up to retrieve it while Suigetsu grabs the last slice of pizza. Sasuke’s face is smashed on a cushion—he drank too much after too long and it’s actually quite funny seeing him this wrecked. The last time he got this drunk was during Karin’s medical school graduation.

 

After a moment, Naruto walks out holding a piece of garment which Suigetsu identifies immediately. The confused frown on Naruto’s face means he hasn’t put two and two together yet so technically he can lie his way out of this if he plays his cards right. The blonde man then asks, “What is Kiba’s boxer doing in your room?”

 

“That’s actually mine,” Suigetsu goes to snatch it. He’s sure he hears a faint snort on his left, is Sasuke finally getting sober?

 

“No, it’s Kiba’s” Naruto refutes, he turns it over to where the brand tag usually is and points, “It has mine and Sakura’s initials embroidered on it look. Happy birthday Sexy Ass from SH & NU.”

 

“Should I even ask why…” Suigetsu needs to think fast if he wants this to stay a secret.

 

Naruto shrugs, “It was his 25th and his girlfriend had dumped him it’s an inside joke—hey wait, that’s not the point. Why is it here?”

 

Lying the white-haired man claims, “He dropped his drink on his jeans the other day, so I gave him clothes to change into. Must’ve forgotten here.”

 

He was close because Naruto believes him until his shithead of a best friend laughs, he’s sitting up now with an imprint of the cushion pressed into his skin where it’s slightly red, “They’re fucking.”

 

He can _see_ the cogs turning in Naruto’s head, his eyes twice the size as he takes it in. Then he’s horrified. Wow, Kiba’s best friend is looking more and more like a homophobe by the second. Wait, that’s not right. He’s literally dating Sasuke. Maybe, Suigetsu _too_ is drunk.

 

“I can explain,” Suigetsu tries.

 

“Kiba’s gay????” Naruto’s definitely freaking out, “What the fuck? Sasuke how did you know this?”

 

“Yeah, Sasuke!” Suigetsu demands too. Okay, Naruto’s definitely glaring daggers at him now.

 

The dark-haired man shrugs making grabby hands—much like Sarada does when she’s sleepy—at his boyfriend who concedes, walking over to him and hugging him, “I accidentally walked in on you two about a week ago. I figured you’d come clean sooner or later.”

 

Kiba eventually shows up under the guise of Suigetsu being alone, entering the apartment with the spare key he’d gotten about a month ago and says, “I’m glad you called because there was this—”

 

He stops taking off his t-shirt midway and finishes, “Puppy….”

 

Suigetsu gives him a small wave while Naruto narrows his eyes.

 

“So, you’re gay—”

 

“Well—”  


“I’m your best friend I tell you everything!”

 

“I wan—”  


“You know, Kiba, this is top ten betrayals worse than when you kissed Shion after I said I had a crush on her—”

 

“I was six!” Kiba is appalled. Suigetsu and Sasuke just stare between the two as they argue back and forth about shit that’s not even related to the issue at hand. Eventually, Suigetsu turns to Sasuke and says, “Sorry, I broke the promise. Kinda.”

 

Sasuke snorts, “Oh, I knew you were going to break it. I just didn’t realize you’d end up actually liking him.”

 

“What?” Suigetsu flusters, “It’s not!”  


“Mhm,” he hears Naruto and Kiba coming to a halt. After a bit, Naruto drags Sasuke up by the arm and says, “We’re going home, and you’re banned from bros night at Sakura and I’s.”

 

“Oh, come on!” Kiba whines, “Are you really mad?”

 

Naruto stops, “No. But.”

 

“But?”  


“You’re still banned!”

 

The front door is shut with a resounding click. It’s nearing midnight so the apartment building is mostly quiet might the faint hum of music that’s pouring out of his next-door neighbor’s apartment. They don’t say anything for a few seconds, then Kiba’s turning to him, face contorting in confusion, “The fuck just happened?”  


Suigetsu shrugs, crawling to him and kissing him square on the mouth, “I think you’re not allowed to eat shitty instant ramen over Naruto and Sakura’s anymore.” He kisses him again, “I don’t think he’s mad he’s just being Naruto.”

 

Kiba kisses back, hands fisting in Suigetsu’s t-shirt, “Good, cause you’re way too hot for me to stop any time.”

 

Suigetsu laughs, “So. Tell me about the puppy.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT IF YOU WERE LIKE ??? jokes. anyway comment and kudos and yada yada yada.


End file.
